Eugent Reise Arnor III
Eugent Reise Arnor III (ユーゲント・ライゼ・アルノール3世) is the current Emperor of Erebonia. He is also the father of Olivert Reise Arnor, Alfin Reise Arnor and Cedric Reise Arnor. Background Past Nothing much is known about his past (like when he became Emperor), but it is revealed, that he attended Thors Military Academy when he was young. About 28 years ago, he was in love (and had a relationship) with a commoner who he had an illegitimate child with: Olivert Reise Arnor. (Yet it is unknown, if he was already married with Priscilla at this point). In S.1189 he becomes father of his (legitimate) twins Alfin and Cedric. Three years later (S.1192) he makes Giliath Osborne Erebonia' chancellor. Not long before the events of Trails of Cold Steel he lent Olivert a large sum of mira so he could finish the Courageous. Trails of Cold Steel On August 31, he lets his son Olivert and the Chancellor Osborne represent the Erebonian Empire at the West Zemuria Trade Conference instead of going there himself. He makes his first appearance on September 25, when he watches the Courageous's first flight alongside his wife Priscilla. Later, after Class VII returns from Roer he invites them for an audience. At the end of the first game it is not clear what happened to him after the occupation of Heimdallr. Trails of Cold Steel II From the beginning of this game, Eugent III as well as his wife and Cedric are in the hands of the Noble Alliance. At some unknown point, they were brought to the Karel Imperial Villa and got "imprisoned" there, together with Carl Regnitz and Elise Schwarzer. Some time later, Cedric was taken away by Duke Cayenne. They were kept safe until the arrival of Class VII. When Class VII arrives, Eugent's wife reveals that they have already heard that Alfin is under their care. After Class VII defeats Altina Orion, Eugent III expresses his gratitude towards them, and states how proud and happy he is that Thors raises such exceptional students. The class then makes Altina tell them where Cedric is held, and learn he will forced into participating in a ritual. Shortly after that, a song is heard, and Emma explains that it is the Hexen Clan's most forbidden incantation - the one that summons the Vermilion Despair. Eugent seems to know something about it and assumes that Duke Cayenne wants to recreate what happened 250 years ago. Shortly after saying so, the Infernal Castle raises. Claire Rieveldt as well as Towa Herschel and Angelica Rogner arrive to escort Eugent, his wife and Carl Regnitz out of town, where it would be safer. While Priscilla doesn't like the thought, Eugent agrees with Claire and tells his wife to do as she says, because it would inconvenience the others if they stayed. When Carl Regnitz asks Claire to get an escort to the capital in order to start negotiations, Eugent III states he will leave the imperial capital in his hands. When Class VII promises to bring Cedric back alive, Eugent makes them promise, that they shall not fight for the future of the nation, but for the sake of their own individual futures - and that after everything is over, they shall return unharmed to the ones they love. Claire manages to evacuate Eugent, his wife and Alfin to the outskirts of the city where they watch the final battle alongside Vandyck, Beatrix, Micht and some other people from Trista. The game doesn't address the reunion of the entire imperial family after Cedric is saved - but it seems that Eugent truly trusted Class VII. As even though Eugent III seems to be composed and calm, he may have been putting on a brave face in lieu of the outcome. Gallery Eugent Reise Arnor Final Design - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art Eugent and Priscilla - Visual (Sen).png|Eugent holding audiences with Priscilla Eugent Reise Arnor - Introduction (Sen III).jpg|Introduction in Eugent bleeding (Sen III).jpg|Eugent Bleeding out after Ash Carbide fired several shots Eugent stretcher (Sen III).jpg|Eugent taken by the Imperial Defense Force Ending - 2 Emperor Eugent & Carl Regnitz (Sen IV).jpg|Emperor Eugent helps restore order after the events of Trivia *It is not clear if he betrayed his current wife or not, but given her outward appearance she seems very young (compared to Eugent III). * It was rumored among fans that the last name of Eugents first love could have been "Lenheim" which had been stated in Sen III (Ariel Lenheim) * Reise means "journey" in German. * Like everyone in the Imperial Family, Eugent III was a student at Thors, so it can be assumed that he is able to wield a weapon. * He invited Giliath Osborne to become chancellor despite the fact he is a commoner and therefore appoints him as a count. de:Eugent Reise Arnor III Category:Characters Category:Imperial Family Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel NPCs Category:Trails of Cold Steel II NPCs Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters